Another Ball
by chinasorrows223
Summary: Set after val comes back but written before resurrection. Ships are Ghanith, Fletchyrie and Chinduggery. There's another requiem ball and Skulduggery has had a secret. (It's better than it sounds, please try it) P.s. This is my first fanfic please go easy on it


Another Ball

The Requiem ball this decade was being held in Ravel's new and improved Sanctuary. The ballroom was grand and beautifully decorated. Everyone was dressed in formal dresses and tuxedos, smiling and dancing the night away.

In one corner of the ballroom, there was a group of people. Valkyrie Cain was dressed in a gorgeous red dress that was strapless and backless, a recent Bespoke creation. Her date, Fletcher Renn, was shifting his collar uncomfortably while the only living skeleton watched, amused. Ghastly and Tanith were dancing, swaying slowly on the dance floor. Dexter and Saracen were having a heated argument with the monster hunters about the best way to take out vampires with the newly restored Echo Gordon trying to calm them down. Skulduggery was about to intervene when a manicured hand landed on his arm. China Sorrows was looking resplendent in a pale blue dress that matched her ice eyes and her long black hair tied in a side bun. Her lips were a dark red and her eyes had the smokey look.

"Let them have their fun," she said.

"Very well, Grand Mage. The dress suits you by the way."

"Why, thank you. You've always looked good in a tux."

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement. They talked for a while longer but then she had to mingle, leaving him to his boredom. He kept his eye sockets on her, watching as she flounced from person to person elegantly.

The song changed to their song. He strided towards her, asked her current crowd to excuse her, then led her to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they began to dance.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Getting me away from those people. Dreadfully dull."

"Ah, you're welcome then. Now, do you want to try a dip or leave it?"

"Why would we leave it?"

"Well, if you dip in this dress, you may show more skin than you want. I mean, everyone else might want, but-"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Very well," he replied and dipped her low. She didn't show any more skin and Skulduggery felt both disappointed and relieved. He pulled her up close and spontaneously lifted her. A small gasp was the only sign she was shocked.

"Do you remember our conversation when you were burning up from the inside?" He asked.

"Where I apologised and basically admitted I'd been attracted to you? Kind of hard to forget."

"I suppose so. The thing I never told you was that I've been attracted to you too. In fact, after the whole Death Bringer thing, I had been planning to ask you out," he confessed. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly but she kept dancing smoothly, He twirled her and pulled her in.

"I don't quite know how to respond to that," she said.

"How about by meeting me on the balcony in half an hour?"

"Very well, but what for?"

"A surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good one," he whispered in her ear as the song ended. He led her off the floor and tapped his watch to remind her, disappearing into the crowd.

Half an hour later, China was stood on the balcony as promised, holding a glass of red wine and shivering in the cool air. Just as she was about to give up and go back inside, a black jacket landed on her shoulders, warming her up slightly. She wrapped it closer around herself as Skulduggery moved to stand beside her. They stood silently, admiring the star-lit sky. China broke the silence by asking, "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

"I remembered you telling me you've always loved the stars."

"Is that the surprise? The stars? Because I hate to say it, but I've already seen them before."

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

There was a pause, then Skulduggery turned to look at her. He pressed down on the tattoos that gave him a face, but this time it wasn't any old face; it was his face. China gasped and the hand not holding the wine flew up to her mouth in shock.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

"N.J. added it for me. She used this as a reference," he explained, bringing out a familiar locket. Hand-shaking, China reached out for it. He dropped it in her palm, watching as she opened it. Inside was a painting China had done herself of the two of them. He took the wine from her quaking hand and put it on the balcony.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered.

"It was on the ground by your apartment after it exploded. I was surprised you kept it. Do you remember where you got it?"

"Of course I do. You gave it to me on my hundredth birthday."

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement, reaching out a gloved hand and gently stroking her jawline. He tipped her chin up until she was looking up at him, then kissed her firmly on the lips. She submitted to the kiss easily, resting her hands on his shoulders. Skulduggery deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and pulling her closer.

When they broke apart, they were both panting gently and China appeared flustered. Skulduggery was still holding her waist, keeping her close to him. He kissed her forehead and turned her so they could look at the lights of the city and stars in the dark of the night. Carefully, she rested her head against his chest as he continued to hold her.

They remained like that until China began to shiver again. They re-entered the ball with a respectable distance between the as they'd agreed to keep their new relationship secret. However, the two sorcerers would have a few close calls before the others eventually found out.

The End


End file.
